Devices and vehicles of the type mentioned at the outset are known from the prior art. For example, the published patent application DE 10 2005 024 052 A1 discloses a device having an environment sensor system which has a plurality of environment sensors which are arranged beside one another on a fender of a motor vehicle in order to sense environment regions beside one another. In this case, the environment region to be sensed is determined on the basis of a steering angle of the motor vehicle. In order to determine the environment region to be sensed, the device therefore has an apparatus which senses the steering angle of the motor vehicle. As a result, the environment sensor system is oriented in the direction of the bend when cornering.